Trois Mots
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Pella ; Bella essaye d'oublier ses mauvais souvenirs. Pour elle, seul Paul peut l'aider. Elle le récompense par trois précieux mots…


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer :**_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base :**_Twilight

_**Couple :**___Pella = Bella / Paul

_**Titre :**___Trois Mots

_**Titre original :**___Three Words (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur :**___Taking me high

_**Traductrice :**_Miss Égypte (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Mise en page :**_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ T (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé :**___Bella essaye d'oublier ses mauvais souvenirs. Pour elle, seul Paul peut l'aider. Elle le récompense par trois précieux mots…

_**Moi :**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

_**Trois Mots**_

s/6358784/1/Three-Words

Ces trois précieux mots.

**POV Bella :**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Le temps n'avait pas était aussi ensoleillé depuis quelques semaines.

J'étais assisse à l'extérieur, regardant vers le ciel en essayant de ne pas penser à lui. Mais bien sûr, dans ma tentative de ne pas y penser, tout me ramenais à lui. Il n'y avait pas de gagnant.

Je n'oubliais pas Edward, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à lui. Être forte était le plus difficile. Mais ça faisait plus d'un an, je suis passée à autre chose même s'il est encore dur d'enlever les images de ma tête.

Quand il arriva de la route à pied et qu'il me vit, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Je lui souris en retour. Il pourrait m'aider à oublier, il était le seul qui pouvait me supporte depuis la mort d'Edward.

« Salut Paul_, dis-je._ »

En agitant légèrement la main. Il sourit encore et se dirigea vers moi.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochais la tête, il s'assit à côté de moi. Je sentais la chaleur de son torse nu chatouiller mes bras. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Il rit légèrement.

« Je ne suis parti qu'un jour.

-C'était trop long.

-Je suis désolé. »

Il embrassa le haut de ma tête. Je soupirais et me blottis contre lui. Je fermais les yeux, sentant la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage en plus de celle de Paul. Bien que je fusse entourée de chaleur, je me sentais froide. Les images revinrent, la tête d'Edward arrachée par Aro. Je frémis et me dis mentalement de ne pas pleurer. Mais je ne pouvais arrêter de trembler, Paul le remarqua vite.

« Tu te sens bien ?

-Pas vraiment_, réussi-je à répondre entre deux tremblements._ »

Il enroula ses grands bras autour de moi et me tint fermement. Je commençais à transpirer sous la chaleur, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin de lui pour me retenir ou je deviendrais folle.

« Tu étais bien hier ? »

Je ne répondis pas parce que je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter ou lui mentir. Je n'avais pas été bien hier, les flash-back avaient été pires que jamais et j'avais à peine dormis tellement je craignais les cauchemars. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Charlie avec mes cris.

« Je ne devrais pas te laisser de côté_, se murmura-t-il._ »

Je secouais la tête.

« Tu as des devoirs en tant que Loup-garou_, lui rappelais-je._ Je ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis avec Sam. »

Il soupira.

« Tu ne me créeras pas d'ennuis. »

Il ne semblait pas le penser. Le silence s'installa et je détestais cela. J'avais besoin de lui parler, de me dire que tout allait bien, qu'Edward était dans un meilleur monde et que je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter. J'avais besoin de lui pour que les cauchemars disparaissent, que les flash-back s'arrêtent. Il était le seul à avoir le pouvoir de le faire et il avait toute ma confiance pour cela.

« Ca fait si longtemps_, murmura-t-il._ »

Alors que je recommençais à trembler.

« Essais d'oublier.

-C'est comme un disque_, chuchotais-je._ »

Je m'arrêtais un instant, me recueillant.

« C'est devenu pire.

-De quoi ?

-Tout. Les cauchemars, les flash-back, les tremblements… »

Je m'interrompis. Il me serra plus fort.

« Fais les disparaitre.

-Viens. »

Il me prit la main pour me conduire à l'intérieur de ma maison. Charlie était au travail, la maison était vide et calme. Il me conduisit à l'étage vers ma chambre. Il m'assit sur le lit, puis s'installa à côté de moi. Il m'embrassa, un bon et long baiser. Je lui répondis et sentis ses lèvres s'incurver en un sourire.

Je savais où il voulait en venir. Je le poussais de sur moi et regardais son visage, confuse.

« Tu ne penses pas coucher avec moi pour j'oublie tout ? »

Il rougit puis sourit.

« Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Il fit une pause.

« Je veux dire, si tu le veux. Je ne vais pas faire quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas. »

Il s'arrêta. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire de sa prévenance. Il était si gentil et attentionné. Je caressais son bras.

« C'est bon Paul_, murmurais-je._ »

Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais.

« Mais je ne suis pas prête. »

Il se tourna vers moi avec des yeux tristes, que je savais qu'il essayait de cacher.

« D'accord. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. »

Je fronçais les sourcils comme il se détournait de moi. Il était tellement déçu.

« Attends. »

Il fit volte face, ne cachant pas son nouvel espoir.

« D'accord_, dis-je lentement._ »

En essayant de garder une respiration normale. Je l'embrassais et sentis à nouveau son sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le lendemain était froid et pluvieux. J'étais triste de voir que le beau s'en était allé.

Je m'assis à l'intérieur cette fois, regardant par la fenêtre la pluie constante. Paul se plaça à côté de moi, un bras autour de mes épaules. Notre respiration était identique, nous étions complètement en phase l'un avec l'autre.

« Merci pour cette nuit_, murmurais-je._

-C'est normal_, chuchota-t-il en retour. _»

Je réfléchis un moment. Je pensais à Paul, au combien il était gentil avec moi. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, mais il m'a promis que c'était sa première fois. Je me souviens mettre endormie dans ses bras, sachant que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Étonnamment je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars, les flash-back ne sont pas revenus et je n'ai pas recommençais à trembler.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison, j'avais juste besoin de savoir que nous nous aimions et que nous nous le montrions. Je souris et posais ma tête sur sa poitrine nue. Je fermais les yeux, tout ce que je vis, ce fut lui. Je souris encore.

« Je t'aime_, chuchotais-je._ »

Je savais qu'il avait sourit quand j'ai prononcée ces trois précieux mots.

« Je t'aime. »

_**FIN**_

_(Taking me high)_

5


End file.
